1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools for making circles, and more particularly relates to compasses and ellipsographs for persons with manual limitations.
2. Background Information
In order to form circles or ellipses, a variety of tools have been developed. One of the most common types of tools is a pointed compass, which includes a first arm that extends from a point to a pivot. At this pivot, the first arm is connected to a second arm, which is typically connected to a scribing device such as a pencil or other marking device. These tools are typically utilized by placing the point at a pre-selected location, adjusting the scribing device a desired distance from the central pivot point, and twisting the scribing device about the central point so as to establish a circular shape. Ellipses can also be formed by bringing the scribing portion closer to the central point as the device is turned.
These types of devices have several significant shortcomings. As a first matter, these devices typically require a certain level of manual dexterity in order to twist the compass around the pivot point. This level of manual dexterity is simply not available to many individuals who, because of age, physical or mental condition are simply not able to steadily twist the device in a desired position and orientation. As a result, these tools are oftentimes not effective for forming a circle or ellipse because of the inherent instability of the compass itself. As a second matter, many times these devices are made of metal or plastic and include a sharp point, which can provide a danger to the user as well as to other persons.
Other types of circle forming devices have also been developed, but these devices typically include a base that is placed upon or around a surface to be marked and that is held in a fixed position while a marking devices is rotated around a portion of the fixed base. These devices are typically bulky and expensive and thus not well suited for portable use or for access by a wide variety of persons.
Therefore, what is needed is a compass for making and marking circles and ellipses that provides increased stability and safety, can be utilized by persons with manual limitations, and which can be easily transported from one location to another. What is also needed is a device that performs all of the above features and which is also cost effective to produce and which can thus be made commercially available to a wide variety of persons.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safe, stable compass to persons of limited manual capability. It is a further object of the invention to provide a safe stable compass that can be easily transported from one location to another and can be manufactured in a cost effective manner so as to provide for access to said product by a variety of individuals.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.